Amor eterno
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Misty ha muerto.Ahora Ash vive en Cd. verde,pero la llegada de una chica le hace pensar que esta no ha muerto. ya estan todos los pletos
1. Default Chapter

"Amor eterno"

Cap. 1

Ash y Brock han llegado al gimnasio de Cd. Celeste,para buscar a Misty quien hace ya casi un año que los dejó.

El viaje de Ash ha terminado y tanto Mein como su hermano Max han regresado a casa(vaya, hasta que comprendió que Ash no le haría caso)

-Hemos llegado- anuncia Brock

-Devo confesarte que estoy emocionado ¿habrá cambiado Misty?

-No lo creo Ash. Vamos, entremos- al entrar y llegar hasta la arena de duelos,ven a su amiga sosteniendo un duelo pokemón con otro chico.Ambos pelean con un Korsola.

-Korsola. chorro de agua – ordena el chico

-Korsola, esquivalo y chorro de agua- ordena Misty, quien ahora ya se ve más guapa, más alta y con el cabello hasta los hombros.El triunfo es para Misty. –Tu Korsola es muy fuerte

-Pero no lo suficiente para ganarte.Bueno gracias Misty por dejarme tener un duelo contigo- y el chico se va, Misty oye unos aplausos

-¿Eh? ¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno verlos de nuevo!- dice Misty al momento de abrazarlos -¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Pues ya que Ash ha terminado con su viaje,decidimos venir a visitarte-

-¡Que bueno! Supe que obtuvieron una nueva acompañante (¡uch¡)

-Sí,era una chica llamada Mein y su hermano Max

-Mi..Misty que bueno verte de nuevo- dice algo tímido Ash y piensa:"que bonita es,si antes lo era ahora lo es más".

-Pero, cuénteme ¿cómo han estado?-

-Pues no nos podemos quejar,pero el que definitivamente3 no ha cambiado en nada es Brock

-Je, así es

-El que ya ha cambiado mucho eres tú Ash. Se ve que ya no eres tan inmaduro como antes

-Bueno, todo este tiempo me ha permitido madurar t también he pensado mucho en...

-Misty- dice la oficial Jeany

-¡Oh! Oficial Jeany no se hubiera molestado a venir a buscarme,yo hubiera podido ir.Pero entiendo que sus ansias de verme fueron más fuertes- dice Brock tomándole las manos

-¿Quieres callarte Brock? Es obvio que no vino a verte- dice Misty jalándolo de una oreja

-¿Qué pasa oficial Jeany?-

-Estamos alertando a todas las personas de la ciudad de que den informes de una mujer que es buscada por la justicia- Jeany enseña una foto de la susodicha –Esta es la mujer,si la ven infórmenlo, es muy peligrosa

-Pues qué es lo que hace- pregunta Ash

-Roba pokemones,pero aveces ha llegado a matar a sus entrenadores,sobre todo a los mejores .Así que cuídense, de todas formas nosotros estaremos muy al tanto- la oficial se va

-Eso me pone muy nerviosa ya que estoy sola en casa,mis hermanas fueron de campamento y no regresaran hasta 4 días

-No te preocupes Misty, nada malo te pasará, te lo prometo- dice Ash

-Está bien, mientras ustedes estén aquí me sentiré mejor. Oigan ¿qué les parece si vamos al mirador de la ciudad?

-¡Eso me encantaría!- dicen al unísono los chicos

-Bueno, entonces déjenme ir a recoger a Togeppy- Misty trae a su pokemon preferido

-Misty, se ve que tu Togeppy está casi listo para evolucionar- dice Brock

-Sí, pero no quiero obligarlo, sino hasta que él se sienta bien ¿verdad Togeppy?

-¡Chiquiprirr!- los amigos llegan hasta el mirador, desde donde se ve el gimnasio.En eso llega un fotógrafo, el cual les toma una foto y les entrega una copia a cada quien.

Ya por la noche y cuando Misty les da las buenas noches

-Es verdad, nos hemos divertido tanto en este día que se nos había olvidado darte nuestros regalos- dice Brock

-¿¡Me trajeron regalos?!- dice emocionada Misty

-Sí, yo te traje una mochila nueva, para cuando volvamos a viajar y tengas donde llevar tus cosas

-Yo..yo traje una pulsera. Espero que te guste- dice Ash sacando una cajita en forma de Staryu, la cadena es con eslabones en forma del mismo pokemón

-Es preciosa Ash- dice guardándola nuevamente en la cajita –Gracias amigos

-No te la pondrás- pregunta Ash

-Será mañana, ahora iré a dormir y no lucirá

-Tienes razón- los amigos se despiden y Brock y Ash que se quedaron en el mismo cuarto hablan antes de dormir

-¿Esta vez si te atreverás a decírselo Ash-

-¿A que te refieres Brock?

-Sabes a que me refiero. A mí no me puedes engañar, sé lo que sientes por Misty-

-Pero..es que no sé si decírselo, que tal si me rechaza

-Creo que ella te aceptará, ella siempre te ha querido

-Lo pensaré, tal vez algún día se lo pueda decir

-Espero que para cuando suceda no sea demasiado tarde, Misty ahora es una chica muy bonita y no dudo que más de uno la pretenda- estas palabras dejan pensando a Ash

Misty está acostada pensando

-Te quiero Ash, si tan solo pudiera decírtelo- dice al momento de ver el regalo que le trajo el chico de sus sueños, para después apagar la luz.

Mientras tanto

-¿Ya encontraste a quién traer?- dice una voz por el teléfono a una silueta femenina

-Sí señor,mañana mismo se la llevaré. Su nombre es Misty y tiene unos cuantos de esos pokemones que le gustan a usted..............

¿Quiénes serán estos personajes extraños?

¿Qué pensarán hacerle a Misty?

¿Podrá protegerla Ash y decirle lo que siente por ella?

Bueno, espero que les guste mi fic,que aunque no es el primero,si es el primero en publicar. No me considero una gran fan de Pokemón pero estamos comenzando con esto.Le doy las gracias a Adriana (Kasumiwater flower) por su gran ayuda e información requerida para este fic.¿Comentarios,dudas? Por fis 


	2. cap 2

CAP. 2

MISTY Y LOS DEMÁS HAN TERMINADO DE DESAYUNAR.

-¡OH NO! OLVIDE QUE TENÍA QUE IR POR LA DESPENSA AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, PERO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE LLEVAR A TOGEPPY AL CENTRO POKEMON PARA SU REBICION- DICE MISTY ALGO ABRUMADA

-¿DIJISTE AL CENTRO POKEMON? YO PUEDO LLEVAR A TOGEPPY POR TI- DICE BROCK

-SÍ, SEGURAMENTE PARA VER A LA ENFERMERA JOEY ( n n U) PERO LA VERDAD ME AYUDARÍA MUCHO QUE LO HICIERAS. AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTARAS TAN EMOCIONADO QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE TOGEPPY, ASI QUE ASH TE LO ENCARGO ATI.

-NO TE PREOCUPES EN MIS MANOS NADA MALO LE PASARA-

-¿YA OISTE TOGEPPY? OBEDECE A ASH EN TODO LO QUE TE DIGA ,CON ÉL ESTARAS BIEN. BUENO CHICOS NOS VEMOS PARA ALMORZAR.- MISTY SALE PERO ES ALCANZADA POR ASH. -¿SUCEDE ALGO?

-BUENO..YO SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE..- AMBOS SE MIRAN POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS –TODO SALDRA BIEN PARA TU POKEMON-

¿ESO ERA TODO LO QUE IBAS A DERCIRME?

-EN REALIDAD NO, MEJOR TE LO DIGO A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO-

-ESTA BIEN- CADA QUIEN TOMA SU CAMINO SIN SABER QUE UNA SILUETA LOS MIRA.

MISTY HA REGRESADO A CASA ANTES DE LA HORA DE ALMORZAR Y AL ABRIR LA PUERTA..

-AY, ESOS DOS, SEGURAMENTE OLVIDARON CERRAR LA PUERTA, PORQUE NO CREO QUE YA HAYAN LLEGADO- LA CHICA SACA LAS COSAS DE LA BOLSA, CUANDO ESCUCHA UN RUIDO DETRÁS DE ELLA. -¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLI?- MISTY SALE CON CAUTELA DE LA COSINA Y SE DIRIGE A SU CUARTO, AL MIRAR DESDE LA ENTRADA, PARECIERA COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA EN ORDEN. PERO, EN ESO ALGUIEN LA EMPUJA HACIA DENTRO , MISTY CAE AL MOMENTO EN QUE ESCUCHA COMO LA PUERTA ES CERRADA ,AL VOLTEAR VE A UNA MUJER DE CABELLO Y OJOS AZULES ¡ES LA MISMA MUJER DE LA FOTOGRAFÍA!

-TU DEVES SER MISTY WATERFLOWER

-¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?

-PORQUE TE HE ESTADO VIGILANDO. SERAS ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA NOSOTROS- MISTY CORRE HACIA SU MESA DE NOCHE Y AL ABRIR SU CAJON OBSERVA QUE ALGO FALTA, SOLO ESTA LA CAJA EN FORMA DE STYARYU

-¿BUSCABAS ESTO?- DICE LA MUJER MOSTRANDO LAS POKEBOLAS DE MISTY

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?

-VENCERTE ¡CORPICH, VE!- LA MUJER SACA SU GRAN POKEMON.-COMO SABRAS ,CORPICH ES UN POKEMON MUY FUERTE. TE DEMOSTRARE SU GRAN PODER.¡CORPICH, EMBESTIDA!- MISTY ES GOLPEADA Y CHOCA EN LA PARED. -¡AHORA ATAQUE FURIA!- MISTY ALCANZA A QUITARSE PERO EL ATAQUE HACE QUE UN INCENDIO COMIENZE, EN ESE MOMENTO UNA DE LAS POKEBOLAS DE ESTA COMIENZA A MOVERSE. –NUEVAMENTE, ATAQUE FURIA- MISTY CIERRA LOS OJOS, PERO ES DEFENDIDA MILAGROSAMENTE POR PSIDUCK, PERO ESTE SALE LASTIMADO.

-¡PSIDUCK, NO! PSIDUCK LEVANTATE- ESTE OBEDECE Y LO HACE DIFICULTOSAMENTE. –PSIDUCK, CHORRO DE AGUA, CONFIO EN TI-

-¡PSAI!- EL PATO REUNE TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y LANZA EL ATAQUE

-CORPICH, AGILIDAD- EL POKEMON LOGRA ESQUIVARLO – AHORA EMBESTIDA- TANTO MISTY COMO PSIDUCK SON ARREMETIDOS CON TODO SU PODER, ENESO UN PEDAZO DEL TECHO CAE HACIENDO UNA DIVISIÓN ENTRE LA MUJER Y ELLOS (QUEDANDO CORPICH DEL LADO DE MISTY)

-PSIDUCK SALVATE, TU PUEDES HACERLO

-¡PSAI! ¡PSAI¡

-PSIDUCK, SALVATE, SALVATE....

ASH Y BROCK VIENEN DE REGRESO, CUANDO EN ESO VEN PASAR MUCHAS PATRULLAS Y BOMBEROS.

-¿QUÉ HABRA PASADO BROCK?

-NO LO SE, PERO MIRA SE VE UNA NUVE DE HUMO POR ALLA,DE LA MISMA DIRECCIÓN DE DONDE ESTA EL GIMNASIO.

-¡MISTY!

-¡CHIQUIPRIRR!- Y EL POKEMON SE SUELTA DE LOS BRAZOS DE ASH,TODOS CORREN HACIA EL LUGAR. AL LLEGAR SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE TODA LA ZONA ALREDEDOR DEL GIMNASIO HA SIDO ACORDONADA.

-¡DEJENME PASAR, MISY!- GRITA ASH CON DESESPERACIÓN

-NO PUEDES ENTRAR ,ENTIÉNDELO- DICE LA OFICIAL JEANY

-¿NO LO ENTIENDE? MI AMIGA ESTA AHÍ-

-NO TE PREOCUPES ASH, A LO MEJOR TODAVÍA NI REGRESABA- DICE BROCK

-OFICIAL JEANY- DICE OTRO POLICIA. –EL INCENDIO ESTA YA CONTROLADO ,LOS BOMBEROS ACABAN DE ENTRAR E INFORMAN QUE FUE HAYADO UN CUERPO.

-¡MISTY, NO!- ASH TRATA DE SALTAR LA VALLA, PERO JEANY LO DETIENE POR LOS HOMBROS

-NO PUEDES ENTRAR TODAVÍA- LA POLICIA SACA EL CUERPO, QUE YA VIENE DENTRO DE UNA BOLSA NEGRA.

-¡SUÉLTEME, MISTY, MISTY!

-CALMATE ASH, TAL VEZ NO ERA ELLA- DICE BROCK

-ENTONSES ¿QUIÉN?

-ACOMPAÑAME PARA QUE PUEDAS IDENTIFICAR EL CUERPO, TU QUEDATE AQUÍ CON EL CHICO – DICE LA OFICIAL AL OTRO POLICIA Y BROCK SE VA CON ELLA. –EL CHICO ESTA MUY CONSTERNADO Y NO SOPORTARA VER LA ESCENA, TENDRAS QUE SER FUERTE. ¿QUÉ TENEMOS?- PREGUNTA AL DOCTOR FORENCE.

-SERA MUY DIFÍCIL RECONOCERL EL CUERPO ,EL INCENDIO FUE MUY GRANDE, ACABO CON TODO, PERO DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURO: ES UNA MUJER.

-¿HABRA ALGO CON LO QUE LA PUEDAS IDENTIFICAR?- PREGUNTA JEANY A BROCK.

-CREO QUE SI- LA OFICIAL PONE LA MANO SOBRE EL CIERRE

-¿ESTAS LISTO?- BORCK TRAGA SALIVA Y AFIRMA CON LA CABEZA, EL CIERRE COMIENZA A BAJAR...............

¿HABRA MUERTO MISTY?

POR FAVOR NO ME APEDREEN SI ESO SUCEDE, EN FIN MANDEN SUS REVIEW, POR FAS. YA SABEN A DONDE: 


	3. cap 3

CAP. 3

ASH ESTA VIENDO DESDE LEJOS A SU AMIGO, CUANDO EN ESO VE COMO SU AMIGO SE ACERCA CABIZBAJO.

-ASH, SIÉNTATE

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO BROCK?- ESTE PERMANECE CALLADO. –¡BROCK HABLA, NO TE QUEDES SIN DECIR NADA!

-ASH, TIENES QUE SER FUERTE

-¿FUERTE? ¿QUE SUCEDE BROCK?

-MISTY..MISTY ESTA.. MUERTA- ASH SE QUEDA PASMADO ANTE LA NOTICIA

-MISTY.. NO- DICE CASI EN UN MURMULLO. -¡NOOO!

-CALMATE ASH

-¡QUIERO VERLA! ¿CÓMO SABES QUE ES ELLA?

-POR LA PULSERA QUE TU LE REGALASTE, EL CUERPO LA TRAIA

-DEJAME..DEJAME VERLA... POR FAVOR-

DICE CAYENDO DE RODILLAS Y AGARRADO DE LOS BRAZOS DE BROCK, AL MOMENTO EN QUE YA NO PUEDE CONTENER EL LLANTO.

-ASH, ES MEJOR QUE LA RECUERDES COMO ERA Y NO ASI, DE ESTA FORMA-

-MISTY ¿¡POR QUE!?- BROCK ABRAZA A SU AMIGO SIN PODER EVITAR TAMBIEN LLORAR.........

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

ASH ESTA SENTADO A LA MESA, VIENDO POR LA VENTANA QUE DA AL JARDÍN DE LA CASA, MIENTRAS ESCUCHA UNA CANCIÓN QUE LE CAUSA DEMASIADA NOSTALGIA (U U) LA CANCIÓN ES : _"AMOR ETERNO"_

(LA CANCIÓN VA MAS O MENOS ASI, ESTA VERSIÓN ES DE ROCIO DURCAL)

"TU ERES LA TRISTEZA DE MIS OJOS 

_**QUE LLORAN EN SILENCIO**_

_**POR TU AMOR.**_

_**ME MIRO EN EL ESPEJO**_

_**Y VEO MI ROSTRO,**_

_**EL TIEMPO QUE HE SUFRIDO**_

_**POR TU ADIOS.**_

_**OBLIGO A QUE TE OLVIDE EL PENSAMIENTO**_

_**PUES SIMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO EN EL AYER.**_

_**PREFIERO ESTAR DORMIDA**_

_**QUE DESPIERTA (O)**_

_**DE TANTO QUE ME DUELE QUE NO ESTES.**_

_**COMO QUISIERA**_

_**QUE TI VIVIERAS**_

_**QUE TUS OJOS JAMAS **_

_**SE HUBIERAN CERRADO NUNCA**_

_**Y ESTAR MIRÁNDOLOS.**_

_**AMOR ETERNO E INOLVIDABLE.**_

_**TARDE O TEMPRANO **_

_**ESTARE CONTIGO**_

_**PARA SEGUIR AMANDONOS.**_

_**YO HE SUFRIDO TANTO POR TU AUSENCIA**_

_**DESADE ESE DIA HASTA HOY**_

_**NO SOY FELIZ.**_

_**AUNQUE TENGO TRANQUILA**_

**_MI CONCIENCIA _** (ESTA ESTROFA LE DUELE MAS, PUES EL NUNCA LE CONFESO SUS SENTIMIENTOS)

_SE QUE PUDE HABER YO HECHO MAS POR TI._

_OSCURA SOLEDAD ESTOY VIVIENDO_

_LA MISMA SOLEDAD DE TU SEPULCRO._

_TU ERES EL AMOR DEL CUAL YO TENGO_

EL MAS TRISTE RECUERDO DE ACAPULCO 

(BUENO, EL MAS TRISTE RECUERDO DE CD. CELESTE)

LOS OJOS DE ASH SE NUBLAN POR EL SENTIMIENTO PERO ALGUIEN LO INTERRUMPE.

-ASH, DESAYUNA, SE TE VA A ENFRIAR- DICE MEIN (¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ESA.... AHÍ )

-NO TENGO HAMBRE MEIN, GRACIAS- DICE EN TONO TRISTE ASH

-LLEVAS VARIOS DIAS SIN COMER BIEN, EN ESTOS DIAS EN QUE SE ACERCA EL INVIERNO CASI SIEMPRE TE PONES ASI ¿POR QUÉ? ANDA, COME

-NO TENGO HAMBRE

-POR FAVOR ASH, DIME QUE ES LO QUE TIENES, TENEMOS YA CASI DOS AÑOS DE VIVIR AQUÍ Y NUNCA ME RESPONDES.¿QUÉ TIENES ASH?

-NADA Y SI VAS A SEGUIR CON ESO MEJOR ME VOY. VAMONOS PIKACHU

-PERO ASH NO PUEDES IRTE ASI ¡ASH!- MEIN SOLO ESCUCHA COMO CIERRA LA PUERTA..

MEIN ESTA ASIANDO LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH Y EN ESO VE UNA CAJA SOBRE LA MESA Y POR CUIRIOSIDAD LA HABRE, DE AHÍ SACA UNA FOTOGRAFIA DONDE ESTA BROCK, MISTY Y EL EN EL MIRADOR DE CD. CELESTE, EN ESO LLEGA ASH.

-¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS VER MIS COSAS?- DICE ARREBATÁNDOLE LA FOTO.

-¡AH! ASH PERDONAME ¿QUIÉN ES LA CHICA DE LA FOTOGRAFIA?

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLA

-¿POR QUÉ ASH? ¿TE DEJO? DESDE LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE NOS VOLVIMOS A ENCONTRAR YA NO ERES EL MISMO. SE DEVI A ELLA ¿VERDAD? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HIZO? ALGO TE HIZO Y ESO ES LO QUE TE MOLESTA ¿O NO?

-MAS BIEN ES LO QUE YO NO HIZE

-¿QUÉ... FUE ESO?

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-¡NO, NO LO VOY A HACER HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE SUCEDIÓ!

-¡ESTA MUERTA ¿YA? ¿ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS OIR? YO LA AMABA Y NUNCA SE LO PUDE DECIR. Y DURANTE ESTOS 5 AÑOS YO ME LO HE REPROCHADO.

-PERO, ESO FUE HACE 5 AÑOS ASH; LA VIDA SIGUE. HAY PERSONAS QUE AHORA TE QUIEREN ¿ACASO NO LO VEZ?

-LA VIDA DE TODOS SIGUE, MENOS LA MÍA

-¡PERO ELLA YA ESTA MUERTA!

-¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO!

-PERO SI ES LA VERDAD. TU PROBLEMA ES QUE NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR, AUN NO TE RESIGNAS. TIENES QUE OLVIDAR

-NO PUEDO, TODO ME LO RECUERDA. CADA VEZ QUE VEO A TOGEPPY..

-¿TOGEPPY? ¿TOGEPPY ERA SU POKEMON? AHORA COMPRENDO PORQUE LO CUIDAS TANTO, AUN MAS QUE A PIKACHU

-NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME REPROCHAS ESO

-¡PORQUE TENGO 2 AÑOS DE VIVIR AQUÍ, CONTIGO Y TU NO LO VALORAS!

-TE DOY LAS GRACIAS MEIN POR HABER ESTADO CONMIGO, PERO CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE NOS SEPAREMOS- ASH TOMA A TOGEPPY EN SUS MANOS Y PICACHU LOS SIGUE.

-¿A DÓNDE VAS ASHTON?- PERO ESTE NO RESPONDE. MEIN SE PON E A LLORAR. AL POCO RATO LLEGA BROCK.

-MEIN ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?

-¿QUIÉN ES LA MUJER?

-¿QUÉ? ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

-¿QUIÉN ES LA MUJER QUE MURIO HACE 5 AÑOS?

-AH, TE REFIERS A MISTY

-¿MISTY? ¿ESE ERA SU NOMBRE? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE CHICA ERA COMO PARA QUE ASH NO LA HAYA OLVIDADO?

-EL LA AMABA, ¿NO ES ESA SUFICIENTE RAZON?

-¡TU LO HAZ DICHO, LA AMABA! ¡PERO AHORA ELLA YA ESTA MUERTA Y LA QUE CUENTA SOY YO!

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ASH NUNCA HA DICHO QUE TE QUIERE

-¿¡QUE¡? YO HE PASADO..

-SI, YA SE, TU HAZ PASADO 2 AÑOS CON EL, PERO EL JAMAS TE PIDIO QUE TE QUEDARAS (BIEN DICHO BROCK n n ) TANTO MAX COMO YO TE PEDIMOS QUE NO LO HICIERAS PERO NO NOS ESCUCHASTE. ASH ENTREGO SU CORAZON UNA VEZ Y POR LO VISTO NO LO VOLVERA A HACER. ASH QUEDO DESTROZADO DESDE LA MUERTE DE MISTY

-PERO AL PARECER NO SOLO MURIO ELLA, SINO TAMBIEN SU CORAZON

-ES VERDAD, DESDE ENTONSES EL NO VOLVIO A SER EL MISMO. DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO SE QUEDO CASI UN AÑO EN PUEBLO PALETA, FUE ENTONSES QUE SU MAMA, EL PROF. OAK Y EL MISMO GARY (O SEA MI NOVIO n ) LO CONVENCIMOS DE QUE INICIARA UN NUEVO VIAJE, PERO CREO QUE ESO EMPEORO EL ASUNTO, SOBRE TODO CUANDO VEIAMOS POKEMONES QUE LE PERTENECIERON A MISTY O DE TIPO AGUA. ASH SE SIENTE CULPABLE PORQUE EL PROMETIO CUIDARLA Y PORQUE NUNCA LA CONFESO LO QUE SENTIA.

-PERO NO FUE SU CULPA

-PERO EL NO LO COMPRENDE. LO DIFÍCIL DE ACEPTAR PARA TODOS, ES EL PENSAR EN POR QUE NO UTILIZO A SUS POKEMONES PARA SALVARSE, INCLUSO ELLOS TAMBIEN MURIERON.- BROCK MIRA EL RELOJ. –YA ES TARDE Y ASH NO REGRESA.

-TIENES RAZON, ME PREOCUPA.

ASH CAMINA POR LAS CALLES DE CD. VERDE . DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR SU ULTIMO VIAJE POKEMON HABIA DECIDIDO RADICAR EN AQUELLA CIUDAD. EL MOVIMIENTO CONSTANTE EN ELLA ERA MEJOR QUE LA TRANQUILIDAD DE SU PUEBLO NATAL, UNA TRANQUILIDAD QUE LE HACIA PENSAR MAS EN ELLA Y CON LA FINALIDAD DE NI HACERLO, FUE QUE DECIDIO NO VIVIR ALLI, PERO EN REALIDAD NO HABIA SERTVIDO DE NADA, YA QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA PRESENTE EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y HASTA EN SUS SUEÑOS.

PARA EL POBREDE TOGEPPY, FUE TAN DURO QUE HABIA DECIDIDO NO EVOLUCIONAR Y ESO QUE YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACERLO GRACIAS A LOS TIERNOS CARIÑOS DE SU ENTRENADORA.

PARA PICACHU, ERA TRISTE VER A ASH TAN CAMBIADO; TODOS SUS POKEMONES LOS DEJO CON EL PROF. OAK, EL Y TRACY SE HACIAN CARGO DE ELLOS, CON EL UNICO QUE HABIA "CARGADO" ERA CON EL, PERO AVESES LE DABA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE PARA ASH YA NO LE IMPORTABA NADA Y, A DECIR VERDAD, NADA ESTABA TAN LEJOS DE LA VERDAD.

ASH DECIDE SENTARSE EN UNA BANCA DEL PARQUE DE CD. VERDE, CUANDO EN ESO ESCUCHA UNA VOZ, UNA VOZ QUE LO HACE SALIR DE SU ENSIMISMAMIENTO.

-¡GOLDUCK, YO TE ELIJO!....................

¿DE QUIEN SERA AQUELLA VOZ? ¿PODRA MEIN HACER QUE ASH OLVIDE A MISTY? (NI QUE SE LE OCURRA SOLO INTENTARLO )

¡OK! ESTOY SUMAMENTE FELIZ PORQUE YA HE COMENZADO A RECIBIR LOS PRIMEROS REVIEW Y LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A JULIAN MANES POR SER EL QUE LOS INAGURO , ¡AH! COMO QUE ME SIENTO ALAGADA POR ESO, CREO QUE TAN SOLO POR ESO HE COMENZADO A QUERERLE (n n U ) SE TAMBIEN QUE A NADIE LE GUSTARA MI IDEA DE QUE MEIN VIVA CON ASH, PERO ESO DARA PAUTA PARA OTRAS SITUACIONES EN LAS QUE PIENSO APLASTARLA CON SAÑA CON LA PUNTA DE MI LINDO PIE ¡JA, JA ,JA! (RISA MALÉVOLA) ASI QUE SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC Y QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEW , Y SI NO PUES ESCRÍBANME A MI MAIL: 


	4. cap 4

CAP. 4

ASH Y SUS PKMNS OYERON ASOMBRADOS AQUELLA VOZ. ENTONSES TOGEPPY BAJA RAPIDAMENTE DE LOS BRAZOS DE ASH Y PIKACHU LO SIGUE, SU ENTRENADOR LOS QUIERE ALCANZAR PERO UN MAREO LO DETIENE.

-¡PIKACHU!- DICE PREOCUPADO EL PKMN AL VER A SU ENTRENADOR TAN MAL.

-NO TE PREOCUPES PIKACHU, TU SIGUE A TOGEPPY

-¡CHIQUIPRIRR!- UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS NARANJA HASTA LA CINTURA VOLTEA Y ASH LA VE ASOMBRADO.

-¡NO PUEDO CRERLO!- DICE ASH, QUIEN LA OBSERVA DESDE LEJOS

-¡ES UN TOGEPPY!- DICE LA CHICA. -¡AY YO SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO TENER UNO- DICE AL MOMENTO DE ARRODILLARSE PARA TOMAR AL PKMN ENTRE SUS MANOS, PERO PIKACHU INTERFIERE ENTRE LOS 2, ES ENTONSES QUE LE VE DE CERCAS (PIKACHU NO LE HABIA VISTO).

-AH, LO SIENTO NO SABIA QUE ERA TU AMIGUITO-

-OYE, ¿VAZ A PELEAR O QUE?- DICE UN CHICO QUE TIENE LISTO UN BULBUSER LISTO PARA PELEAR.

-AH SI, YA SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO. BUENO COMENZEMOS-

-¡CHIQUIPRIRR!- DICE DANDO UN PASO AL FRENTE

-¿EH? ¡QUIERES PELEAR? BUENO ESTA BIEN, AUNQUE ME PREGUNTO QUE CLASE DE ATAQUES TIENE UN TOGEPPY? ¡AH SÍ YA RECUERDO!

-¡MISTY!- DICE UN DEVIL ASH AL MOMENTO DE CAER INCONSCIENTE.

-¡HEY CHICO! ¿QUÉ TIENES? LO SIENTO- DICE A SU CONTRICANTE. –CREO QUE SERA EN OTRO DIA QUE TENGAMOS EL DUELO. AHORA LLAMEMOS AL DOCTOR.

MEIN ( ) Y BROCK (n n ) LLEGAN AL CENTRO POKEMON, YA QUE LA ENFERMERA JOEY LES LLAMO PARA DECIRLES QUE SU AMIGO ESTABA ALLI.

-¿CÓMO ESTA ASH?- PREGUNTA ANGUSTIADA MEIN

-TIENE MUCHA FIEBRE, ESTA DELIRANDO, NO9 DEJA DE LLAMAR A MISTY. QUÉ TAL BROCK ¿CÓMO TE HA IDO?

-BIEN JOEY, LAMENTO QUE NOS HAYAMOS TENIDO QUER VER EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS.

-SI YO TAMBIEN, PERO NO HAY CUIDADO ¿QUIEREN PASAR A VER A ASH?- LOS TRES ENTREAN A LA HABITACIÓN EN DONDE, ADEMÁS DE EL ESTA PIKACHU.

-ASH ¿PUEDES OIRME?-

-¿ERES TU BROCK? DILE QUE VENGA, QUE NO ME DEJE

-NO TE PREOCUPES AQUÍ ESTOY- DICE MEIN

-MISTY.. ¿DÓNDE ESTA MISTY?

-ASH TIENES FIEBRE, ESTAS DELIRANDO-

-NO BROCK, NO. MISTY.. LLAMALA, DILE QUE LA AMO, QUE VENGA

QUE NO ME DEJE, NO OTRA VEZ-

-ASH, MISTY ESTA MUERTA, ELLA JAMAS VOLVERA- DICE MEIN

-¡MEIN!- DICE BROCK REPRENDIENDOLA

-NO, ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA. YO LA VI, PIKACHU Y TOGEPPY LA VIMOS; ESTA AQUÍ BROCK. BUSCALA, DILE QUE VENGA POR FAVOR, NO ESTA MUERTA-

-¡ASH, ENTIÉNDELO, ELLA YA ESTYA MUERTA! ¡AY!- BROCK SACA A EMPUJONES A MEIN DEL CUARTO.

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?-

-LO UNICO QUE HIZE FUE DECIRLE UNA VERDAD QUE YA SABEMOS-

-¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ASH ESTA ENFERMO?! LO UNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES EMPEORAR LA SITUACIÓN. SI NO VAZ A AYUDAR MEJOR VETE- MEIN SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SALE CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR.

-ESO QUE LE DIJISTE A MEIN FUE ALGO MUY DURO, BROCK- DICE JOEY

-SI, SE, PERO ES LA VERDAD. POR CIERTO ¿DÓNDE ESTA TOGEPPY?-

-NO LO SE , ALGUIEN NOS LLAMO PARA QUE RECOGIÉRAMOS A ASH

DEL PARQUE, PARA CUANDO LLEGAMOS NO HABÍA NADIE, MAS QUE PIKACHU Y ASH.

-TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A TOGEPPY, SI SE LLEGARA A PERDER, NO QUIERO NI PENSAR COMO SE PONDRÍA ASH.

-PIKA PI

-PIKACHU ¿DÓNDE ESTA TOGEPPY? CREO QUE QUIERE QUE LO SIGAMOS- DICE BROCK?

-PERO ¿A DÓNDE?

-NO TE ENTIENDO PIKACHU, NO PODEMOS SEGUIRTE. PIKACHU VEN- PERO ESTE NO HACE CASO Y SALE DEL CP

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, ASH REGRESA A CASA ACOMPAÑADO DE BROCK.

-POR FAVOR BROCK, CREEME. MISTY ESTA VIVA Y ESTA AQUÍ EN CD. VERDE. PIKACHU Y TOGEPPY FUERON A BUSCARLA.

-ASH..- BROCK NO SABE QUE CONTESTARLE.

-VE A BUSCARLOS Y VERAS QUE NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO. YO SE LO QUE VI, POR FAVOR.

-PRIMERO IREMOS A CASA Y LUEGO LOS BUSCARE- ASH ACEPTA.

MIENTRAS TANTO, LA CHICA DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR ESTA DORMIDA CUANDO TOGEPPY LA DESPIERTA CON UN ABRAZO.

-¿UHMF? HOLA TOGEPPY- Y DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR. –VAMOS TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A TU ENTRENADOR, NO DEVISTE SEGUIRME ANOCHE HASTA AQUÍ. AMBOS SALEN DEL LUGAR Y EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRAN CON PIKACHU.

-PIKA, PIKA- DICE FELIS DE ENCONTRAR A SU AMIGO, PERO CAE DESMAYADO Y RAPIDAMENTE LA CHICA LO LLEVA AL CP

-ENFERMERA JOEY, ESTE PKMN ESTA MUY MAL, CREO QUE ES DEL MISMO CHICO DEL CUAL FUE INGRESADO ANOCHE AQUÍ.

-¿TE REFIERES AL QUE SE DESMAYO EN PLENO PARQUE?

-SI, A EL

-AH, ENTONSES FUISTE TU QUIEN NOS LLAMO ¿POR QUÉ NO ESPERASTE HASTA QUE LLEGARAMOS?

-AH, BUENO ES QUE YO NO PUDE ESPERARLOS- LA ENFERMERA ATIENDE A PIKACHU.

-PRONTO ESTARA MEJOR, DEJAME LLAMAR A ASH PARA QUE..- JOEY ES INTERRUMPIDA PUES ALGUIEN ENTRA REPENTINAMENTE.

-PREPARENCE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS

-Y MAS VALE QUE TEMAN

-PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN-

--PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUSTRA NACIÓN-

-PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR-

-PARA EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS-

-¡JASSE!-

-JAMES EMEES!

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ

-RINDANSE AHORA O PREPÁRENSE PARA PELEAR ¡AY MADRE!

-MIAU, ASI ES-

-JA, JA, JA- RIE LA CHICA

-¿¡SE ESTA RIENDO DE NOSOTROS?!- DICE JASSE

-PUES CLARO DE QUIEN MAS-

-PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO NIÑA- DICE JAMES

-¿SI? ¿Y QUE PIENSAN HACER AQL RESPECTO?

-ESTO ES UNA AFRENTA QUE NO PENSAMOS PASAR POR ALTO. CHICOS DEMUÉSTRENLE A ESA PELOS DE ZANAHORIA QUIENES SOMOS- DICE MIAU

-CACNEA YO TE... ¿EH? ¿PELOS DE ZANAHORIA?- JAMES SE QUEDA VIENDO A LA CHICA. –OYE JASSE, QUE MISTY NO ESTABA..

-¿MUERTA?

-Y ENTONSES..- DICE MIAU Y LOS TRES

SE MIRAN, PARA LUEGO MIRAR A LA CHICA Y SE PERCATAN DEL GRAN PARECIDO CON MISTY

-¡AAH!- LOS TRES GRITAN AL MISMO TIEMPO Y SALEN CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR.

-¿Y A ESOS QUE LES PASO?- DICE SORPRENDIDA LA CHICA

-TAL VEZ YO PUEDA EXPLICARTE UN POCO- DICE LA ENFERMERA

-ME ENCANTARIA, PORQUE ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE CONFUNDEN CON LA TAL MISTY-

-ENTONSES QUEDATE Y TE LO EXPLICARE..................

¿QUIÉN SERA EN REALIDAD ESTA CHICA?

JO, JO (n n ) PUES YA ESTOY DE REGRESO, AUNQUE DEVO ADMITIR QUE FUE ALGO ESCALOFRIANTE, USTEDES YA SABRAN QUE FUE DEVIDO AL FAMOSO TERCER CAPITULO. POR ESO PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA A JULIAN MANES, CREO QUE SE HABRA INDIGNADO. GOMEN. LO QUE PASO ES QUE AL MOMENTO DE SUBIRLO A LA PAGINA SUCEDIÓ NO SE QUE COSA CON TODO LO QUE TENGO EN MI DICKET DONDE ESTOY GUARDANDO MI FIC, PERO EN FIN PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER.

_**AHORA SI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO VA QUEDANDO LA HISTORIA. Y POR CIERTO ESO ME RECUERDA QUE EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, DONDE MISTY MUERE, LA CHAVA MALA SACA UN PODEROSÍSIMO POKEMON, BUENO YO LE PUSE QUE ERA UN CORPICH, PERO DIGANME ¡CUANDO HAN VISTO UN CORPICH DE FUEGO! ¡NUNCA! LO QUE YO QUERIA PONER ERA A BLAZIQUEN, ESE SI QUE ES UN PODEROSÍSIMO PKMN DE FUEGO.**_

_**BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO. **_


	5. cap5

Cap.5

El chico que anoche se desmayó en el parque- explica Joey. –es Ash Ketchum, del pueblo Paleta. Es un gran chico y un grandioso entrenador.

-No creo que lo sea, mira nada más cómo trae a sus pkmns-

-¡Nunca juzgues a alguien sin saber!- dijo molesta la enfermera.

-Lo siento-

-Si Ash está enfermo, es lógico de pensar que sus pkmns lo resientan. Hace 5 años él y Brock regresaron por una amiga que vivía en Cd. Celeste, ella era Misty, pero desgraciadamente murió en un incendio. Eso fue un trauma terrible para Ash. La carga de conciencia de jamás haberle confesado su amor es demasiado para él y hasta ahora no lo ha superado.

-Pero, eso no me explica por qué me han confundido con ella.

-Es que en verdad te pareces tanto.

-¿Tú la conociste?-

-Un par de veces la vi, sobre todo cuando regresó a casa. ¿Tú no eres de aquí, verdad?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No..bueno..nací aquí, pero me fui de muy pequeña y ahora he regresado.-

-Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kasumi..Kasumi Terada,hija del prof. Terada. Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós- esta sale apresurada, pero al dar vuelta a la esquina, se encuentra con Brock.

-¡Misty!- dijo con asombro el chico (y el más inteligente de aquí, ¡lo amo! )

-Déjame adivinar, tú debes ser amigo de Ash ¿cierto?-

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Estando cansada de que todos me confundieran con Misty, hable con Joey y ella me acaba de explicar. Mi nombre es Kasumi.-

-Yo soy Brock y junto a Misty viajamos con Ash-

-¿Viajar?-

-Sí, Ash ha hecho varios viajes Pkmn y ha ganado muchas medallas-

-¿En serio?- dijo Kasumi con aire irónico

-Es cierto que no lo conociste en su mejor época pero, créeme, es uno de los mejores entrenadores de pueblo Paleta- dijo molesto el chico (más inteligente del anime, creo que eso ya lo había dicho ¬ ¬ U ).

-No fue mi intención ofenderte. Me voy, gusto en conocerte ¡ah! Salúdame a Ash- Kasumi se va con la misma prisa de un principio.

Brock llega a casa de Ash, trayendo a Pikachu y Togeppy.

-¡Los encontraste!- dijo feliz el pelinegro. -¿Viste a Misty?-

-Ash- dijo el niño inteligente (¿se nota que eso es lo que me encanta de este niño?) –no sé cómo decirte esto.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué fue mi imaginación?-

-No Ash , hay unaq chica que realmente se parece a Misty, pero es solo eso, un parecido, extraordinario, pero solo se queda en eso- Brock se queda callado por un instante como para esperar alguna reacción de su amigo, pero este ni siquiera se inmuta.-Se llama Kasumi- prosiguió. –Y según Joey vive en Cd. Verde-

-¿Sabes dónde vive? Investígalo por favor-

-Está bien, me voy porque ya es algo tarde- Ash se quedó pensativo por lo que le dijo su amigo y estando absorto en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto el TM (entiéndase como Team Rocket) llega al gimnasio de Cd. Verde.

-Giovanni, el sector de perdedores del TM por fin ha llegado- dijo Tulipán Negro.

-Hazlos pasar- dijo este.

-¡Ay jefecito, por favor perdónenos por no traerle ningún Pkmn- dijo Jase y James.

-Jefecito yo no tengo la culpa, son estos par de inútiles que no sirven para nada- dijo Miau.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a decir eso gato malagradecido!- dijo Jase

-¡Basta ya ¡- dijo Giovanni. –Si los he llamado es porque quiero comisionarles algo muy importante y delicado. Tulipán Negro, pasa el vídeo.

-A la orden, señor- y la chica obedece. En él aparece una chica enmascarada que al verse rodeada saca su pokebola, del cual sale un Golduck y que utilizando su poder psíquico detiene la guardia del cuartel del TM. Al llegar ante una puerta y tras abrirla ve lo que parece ser una caja fuerte y abriéndola fácilmente saca algo, pero antes de que se pueda saber de qué se trata, Giovanni detiene el vídeo.

-Quiero que descubran a esa mujer y que recuperen lo que se llevó-

-Pero, jefecito ¿cómo vamos a saber quién es?- dijo James

-¡Quiero que la traigan aquí y se acabo! Ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta de darles esta oportunidad, la última por cierto.-

-Sí, está bien. Le agradecemos mucho su confianza- y los tres se marchan.

-Nadie se puede burlar del TM y mucho menos de Giovanni y quedarse así como así- dijo Giovanni y, acomodándose en su silla, termina de ver el vídeo. Esta vez se puede observar lo que la chica saca de la caja fuerte: una pokebola de color púrpura y con una "m" en el frente de esta......

¿Quién será esta chica? ¿Qué será esa pokebola extraña y por qué para Giovanni será tan importante?

Estoy triste(u u) el pasado viernes 13 de agosto acabo de cumplir un año más de existencia sobre este mundo ,hace...algunos años la Gran princesa sajayin vio la luz por primera vez(ahhhh, que lindo).

_Pero pasando a otras cosas, creo que este cap. Me quedó muy peque, pero vamos bien (o al menos eso creo)._

_Solo quiero hacer un pequeño y emotivo comentario a cierta personita que me escribió un_

_Review diciéndome que su paladar literario es muy exigente y que se llevo una desilusión al leer mi fic. En primer lugar, si realmente quieres leer buena literatura pues ve a un lugar llamado Biblioteca( si es que no tienes para comprar libros)y pide las mejores obras literarias de Julio Verne ó algo similar, que en este lugar, los que escribimos lo hacemos como un pasatiempo y para divertirnos con nuestros animes favoritos. Si no te gusta algo pues no lo lees y punto._

_Segunda, a mí que diablos me importa que leas 45 caracteres por segundo. Déjame decirte que lees muy lento, ahora si lo que quisiste decirme es que lees 45 palabras por segundo, debo entonces felicitarte._

_Y, tercera, y creo que esto te alegrará mucho,(léase con estilo de sarcasmo) mi afición por escribir Mein y no May es porque es una forma de ridiculizarla.¡Ah! y por cierto, te dedico este fic (léase con más sarcasmo)._

_Eso es todo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de dejar Reviews_


	6. cap 6

Cap. 6

Es un nuevo día y Ash se dirige al Centro Pkmn.

-¡Ash, que bueno verte ya mejor!- dijo Joey.

-A mí también me da gusto verte-

-Pensé que ya venías para hacerte cargo de los niños, ellos ya te extrañan y preguntan por ti-

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso Brock no es un buen maestro?-

-Excelente, pero los niños se han encariñado con tigo ¿cuándo regresarás a tus clases?-

-No lo sé, en realidad yo venía por otro asunto. Quería preguntarte si no sabes la dirección de Kasumi-

-¿De Kasumi?-

-¿No te ha dicho nada Brock?-

-Ya me había comentado algo, pero siento decirte que no la sé. Además desde el día del incidente no la he vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-

-Ash, no creó que sea una buena idea hacer amistad con ella-

-¿Por qué' ¿Por qué puede traerme malos recuerdos ¿ No te preocupes estos siempre están conmigo.-

-No es solo por eso. No sé, hay algo en ella que no me agrada. Es como si escondiera algo. Yo conozco a todos los entrenadores de aquí y a ella nunca la había visto antes, creo que mintió respecto a su origen.-

-Joey, ni siquiera la conoces ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Bueno me voy, díle a Brock que le espero para cenar.-

-Claro Ash, cuidate-

Ash sale del lugar y del otro lado de la acera ve a Kasumi y decide seguirla. CUando se percata de que va a dar vuelta a una esquina, Ash se apresura para alcanzarla y en ese momento una pkbl de la chica se mueve al momento en que se abre, dejando en libertad a un Golduck, listo para defender a su entrenadora.Pero al ver a Ash, su semblante de molestia cambia.

-¡Golduck! Pato tonto regresa- esas palabras sorprenden al chico. -¡Ash!- dice feliz Kasumi. –Lo siento, pero cada vez que Golduck se percata de lo que él cree un peligro para mí sale para defenderme, aunque yo no se lo ordene. Veo que ya estas mejor, me alegra. Mi nombre es...

-Kasumi, ya lo sabía- dice desconcertado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dice al darse cuenta de la turbación del chico.

-¿Eh? No, lo que pasa es que.. bueno..es que tu parecido con ..

-¿Misty es muy grande?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, no sé cómo pudo suceder, pero tal vez fue para bien. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?-

-No, no muchas-

-Entonces te invito un helado ¿te parece?- a lo que el chico acepta.

Ya ahí..

-así que tú vienes de Pueblo Paleta ¿eh?- pregunta Kasumi mientras juega con la cuchara del helado.

-Sí, de allí vengo-

-Pueblo Paleta..- dice como pensando en voz alta. -¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?-

-Tal vez sea porque el prof. Oak, (mi abuelo nn) el más reconocido investigador Pkmn es de allí-

-Tal vez sea eso, pero en fin. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa?-

-Hace algunos años emprendí mis viajes Pkmn y tras terminar mi viaje por Hoen regresé a buscar a Misty y fue cuando..- Ash hace una pausa y los recuerdos amargos vuelven a su mente, sus ojos se nublan y algunas lagrimas salen de sus ojos(:s)

-Ash...

-Ah, lo siento no quize..- dijo al momento de limpiarse las lagrimas

-No, no te disculpes

-Es que Mein dice que no debo llorar porque..

-¿¡Y esa tipa quién se cree que es para decirte lo que debes hacer o no hacer?! (bien dicho Kasumi nn) Ah, perdón, a lo mejor es tu novia y yo ya estoy hablando.-

-No, ella no es mi novia. Después del entierro de Misty me fui inmediatamente a casa, Brock me acompañó hasta allá y allí pase todo un año, hasta que mis amigos me animaron a emprender un nuevo viaje, pero al poco rato lo deje y decidí venir a vivir a Cd. Verde, conseguí una casa y Mein se ofreció amablemente para hacerme compañía por un tiempo (que amabilidad )

-¿Y se mudó cerca de tu casa?

-Bueno, de hecho vive conmigo-

-¿¡Contigo?! ¿¡En la misma casa?!-

-Sí-

Y.. ¿en la misma habitación?-

-No, no es lo que tu piensas. Vivimos en la misma casa, pero no como pareja. Digamos que somos como hermanos.-

Y ¿ella lo ve así?-

¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno para tener ya 2 años de vivir contigo es porque espera algo de ti-

¿Eh? ¿Algo de mí?- (ay... Ash como siempre taaaaan ingenuo)

Sí, que la ames igual o más que a Misty (ja, se alucina la pobre?)

¡Eso jamás sucederá! Además no creo que Mein piense así-

-Quien sabe , pero no hablemos ya de eso. Cuentame ¿a qué te dedicas? Porque no creo que te dediques al contrabando de Pkmn- Ash sonríe cosa que agrada a la chica.

Joey me invito a dar clases a los niños de Cd. Verde, les enseño como cuidar de sus Pkmn, cómo tratarlos y cosas así-

¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que hagas bien tu trabajo, nada más a que ver cómo traes a tu Pikachu y Togeppy-

¿Qué estás dándome a entender?-

Que no creo que seas un buen entrenador-

Bueno, tal vez no sea de los mejores, pero tampoco de los peores. Creo que hago bien mi trabajo.-

Bueno, eso tú lo dices-

¿Acaso quiere que te lo demuestre?-

Está bien acepto tu reto. Tengamos un duelo Pkmn ahora mismo.-

¿Aquí?.-

Sí, aquí.-

No podemos, la oficial Jeany tiene prohibido tener duelos Pkmn fuera de las arenas de duelos. Mejor vayamos al Gimnasio.-

No, ahí no . Tengámoslo mejor afuera de Cd. Verde. Te espero en una hora aquí y más vale que traigas a tus mejores Pkmn, porque no soy fácil de vencer.-

Pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo una batalla Pkmn.-

¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Está bien, en una hora.- Ash se apresura a ir al Centro Pkmn, mientras siente que su corazón late rápidamente, lleno de un calor que hacía mucho que no sentía..............

¿Por qué Kasumi está tan interesada en tener un duelo con Ash?

¿Por qué no quiso ir al Gimnasio?

¿Quién ganará el duelo?

Ja,ja,ja.ja Soy yo nuevamente ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos padawan?

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, cómo que me he había estado haciendo algo pata(sobre entiendace TONTA) Pero, para compensar eso y lo corto del anterior este lo hice un poco más largo. Aunque la verdad no soy muy pártidiaria de capítulos muy largos.

Solo quiero darles las gracias a Ondine y a Julián por haber aceptado unirse a mi grupo MSN, para aquellos que lo quieran conocer se 

Espero y lo puedan visitar y me ayuden a hacerla más grande y mejor, aunque por el momento no he tenido mucho tiempo para agregarle más cosas.

Me despido y que les vaya bien y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo .Dejen Reviews y gracias a todos por leer mi fic.


	7. cap 7

Cap. 7

Ash llega al Centro Pkmn.

-Joey, déjame hablar a Pueblo Paleta, necesito pedirle al Profesor Oak que me mande unos pkmn.-

-Sí, claro, hazlo ¿pero por qué necesitas a tus pkmn?-

-Por que voy a tener un duelo con Kasumi-

-¿Con Kasumi?- dijo Brock quien acababa de dar las clases.

-Sí, en una hora. – Ash hace contacto cfon el profesor Oak.

-¡Ash, que bueno verte!- Dice el Prof.

-Sí a mí también me da gusto verle. Prof. Por favor mándeme a algunos de mis Pkmn, es que voy a tener un duelo y los voy a necesitar.-

-Me parece esatupendo, mientras yo te los mandó Tracy te saludará.-

-¡Tracy, amigo! ¿Cómo haz estado?.-

-Muy bien Ash, me da tanto gusto en verte. Fíjate que el otro día vino Gary, dijo que pasaría a verte.-

-¿En serio? Me alegraría tanto en verle ¿Cómo está mi mamá?.-

-Ah, ella está muy bien, pero creo que se te está haciendo tarde para tu duelo.-

-sí, tienes razón.-

-¡Que tengas suerte!-

-Gracias la nesecitaré—Ash se despide de sus ami9gos y se va.

-Parecía muy entusiasmado- djo Tracy

-Sí, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esee brillo en sus ojos. Ya era hora que superara lo de Misty.-

-Sí al pobre le pego duro. Supongo que el trabajo de Mein esta dando frutos.-

-¿El trabajo de Mein? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Si Ash se r4ecupera es por su propio esfuerzo y no gracias al patético" trabajo de Mein"- dice imitanto su tono de voz- Ah por favor esa no sabe ni por que se llama Mein.-

Pero dejemos al Prof. Oak y volvamos con Ash. Este llega a casa y ahí le está esperando la mujer de 4 patas.

-As, me tenías preocupada ¿dónde haz estado?—Mein lo sigue hasta su habitación.

-¿En dónde está?- pregunto Ash, al mirar la repisa donde estaban sus fotos.

-¿En dónde esta qué?-

-Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero- pero Mein parece no comprender(acaso algún día ha comprendido algo )- Me refiewro a la fotografía de Misty que había puesto.-

-Ah, eso, pues como nunca antes la había visto, decidí quitarla.-

-Que tú...Mein sabes muy bien que no me gusta que te "tomes la molestia "de entrometerte en mis cosas. Así que para cuando regrese quiero ver esa fotografía en su lugar.-

-¿A dónde vaz?-

-A tener un duelo Pkmn.-

-¡Voy contigo!.-

Kasumi espera en el lugar acordado y en eso llegan Ash, Brock( a quien se encontró en el camino) y Mein ( )

-Ya era hora, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías-dijo Kasumi descruzando los brazos.

-¡Ash no es ningún cobarde!- dijo Mein, pero Kasumi solo la vio de reojo, sin tomarle mucha importancia.(:b)

-Vamos entonces- Kasumi hace que la sigan hasta un lugar demasiado conocido para Ash, tan conocido y doloroso.

-La cascada de Cd. Verde- dice en tono melancólico Ash.

-¿Qué te pasa Ash?- pregunta Mein.

-Pas que en este lugar es donde conoció a Misty- explica Brock. - ¿qu´e es lo que te propones?.-

-Lo siento, yo no ,lo sabía. Pero si Ash no se siente bien...

--No, está bien. Peleemos-

-Pero Ash..- dijo Brock un poco preocupado.

-Ahora comprendo lo que en verdad quieres Kasumi. Solo quieres ayudarme a superar todo esto ¿no es verdad?- dijo Ash

-Así es, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes ¿Esta bien que pelemos aquí?- Kasumi señala justamente junto a la cascada y aunque resulta algo doloroso para el chico, este acepta. Brock anuncia que será un duelo de 3 Pkmn. -¡Entonces elige as tu mejor Pkmn! ¡Staryu yo te elijo!-

-¡Un Staryu! Ash sorprendido, pero rápidamente se repuso.- ¡Bien Bailef, yo te elijo!- el Pkmn expresa su gusto con un gran abrazo. –Sí a mí también me da gusto verte- el Pkmn se prepara para poder pelear.

-¡Staryu, chorro de agua!-

-¡Bailef , agilidad y hojas navaja!-

-Staryu, esquívalos como te enseñé- el Pkmn hace un gran salto, cosa que sorprende a Brock.

-¡Es increíble, jamás había visto saltar de esa forma a un Staryu!-

-Pues yo no le veo naada de extraordinario. ¡Aaah!- se queja Mein, pues al esquivaz r Bailef u8n chorro de agua, este fue directo a esta.

-Bailef ¡polvo sofnífero!- el ataque surte efecto.

-Je,je creo que ganaste, pero no creas que haz ganado la guerra.

-Lo sé-

-Pika, pika..

-Pikachu ,no te preocupes , tú pelearas al final- en ese momento en que Kasumi los mira juntos, en su mente aparece lo que podría se un flashback. -¿Preparada?- la pregunta hace que Kasumi vuelva a la realidad.

-Desde hace mucho. ¡Golduck, yo te elijo! Golduck ¡chorro de agua!- el ataque es tan rápido que Bailef no puede esquivarlo.

-Bailef, regresa. Bien, aquí es donde se pone interesante. Me sorprende , tu Golduck es muy fuerte, ni msiquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, se ve que lo haz entrenado bastante bien.-

-Sip, pero me costó mucho trabajo.- dice sonrojándose levemente por el halago. –En un principio no era más que un pato tonto.- estas palabras dejan pensando a Brock. –Pero dejémonos de charlas ¿a qué Pkmn eligiras?......

-¡Aaay!-

-¿¡Quieres guardar silencio Miau?!- dijo Jasse

- Es que me pisaste mi colita-

-Déja ya de quejarte y pon atención- dijo James.

-Ji,ji, desde aquí tenemos una buena vista. Fue una manífica idea haber seguido a esos tontos hasta aquí- dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, ahora que están aquí en medio de la nada podermos desquitarnos de esa chiquilla , que ya sabemos que no es el fantasma de Misty- dijo Miau.

-¡Miren!- dijo James.- Tiene un Golduck.

-Y se parece al del vídeo- dijo Miau.

-No seas tonto Miau, todos los Golduck son iguales- dijo Jasse.

-Ah, pero para un ojo entrenado como el mío(oO) no hay problema. Además el Golduck del víde traía un dije en forma de Staryu.- dijo Miau y James enfoca con unos binoculares.

-Hey, este Golduck también trae uno- dijo James.

-Entonces, creó que hemos encontrado a nuestra presa- dice sonriente Jasse.

-Sí, y si la atrapamos el jefecito nos perdonará- dijo James.

-Y seremos sus consentidos otra vez.- todos lloran y se abrazan (nu U )

-¡Bien, entonces a la carga!-......

Regresando con Ash y compañía..

-Bien, entonces preparate Kasumi, por que mi siguiente Pkmn no será fácil de derrotar. ¡Yo te elijo..............................

¿A que Pkmn elegirá Ash?

¿Será en verdad Kasumi la ladrona que busca el TM?

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Soy yo nuevamente, espero que les guste como va quedando está extraña historia.

Hay algo de lo que no estoy muy segura ¿para el tiempo de la liga Jhoto no había evolucionado Bailef?

Bueno, por si tienen el dato me lo hacen saber.

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, solo ,que si hay alguien por hay que le guste Dragon Ball o Yugi-oh, tengo también fics que estoy subiendo.

Dejen Reviews, ¡Chaito!


	8. cap 8

Cap.8  
  
-¡Yo te elijo Charizar!- Golduck hace un paso hacía atraz, al ver a tan imponenete Pkmn.  
-No te preocupes Golduck, no te dejes intimidar por su gran tamaño. Espera a que ataaque-  
-¡Charizar, embestida!- Goplduck recoive de lleno el golpe y Kasumi se queda paralizada sin saber que hacer. -¡Charizar, ataque furia-  
-¡Psiduck, chorro de agua!-ordena Kasumi -¿¡PSiduck?!-repite asombrado Brock,para elpobre de Golduck esto también lo saca de balance y aunque reacciona, no lo es suficientemente rápido para darle a Charizar.  
-Psiduck, salvate, tú puedees lograralo-dijo Kasumi al momento de ponerse una mano en la cabeza y caer desmayada.  
-¡Kasumi!-dijo Ash e inmeediatamente la socorrio, segtuido de Brock y Mein. -¡Kasumi, respondeme, ¿qué te sucede-  
-Afloja el cierre del sweter para que pueda respirar mejor- dijo Brokc, al hacerlo e4ste se percata del dije en forma de Staryu que trae al igual que Golduck.  
-Ja,ja. Preparencen para los problemas-  
-Y más vale que teman-  
-Para proteger al mundo de ola devastación-  
-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-  
-Para denunciar las verdades de la verdad y el amor-  
-Para extender nuestro reino al ínfinito y más allá-  
-¡Jasse-  
-¡James eme es-  
-El equipo Roquet viajando a la velocidad de la luz-  
-Rindansen ahora opreparence para pelear-  
-¡Miau, así es-  
-Por fin te encontramos,ladrona- dijo Jasse -No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Ash y ordensandole a su Charizar un ataque segudo de uno dePikachu, el ewquipo Rocket sale volando por los aires.  
-Llevemos a Kasumi alCentro Pkmn- sugiere Brock (sí,ya sé que este no es para los humanos, pero es el que queda más cerca nn)....  
  
-Por eso la oficial Jeany les tiene prohibidos duelos Pkmn fuera de los gimnacios- dijo Joey.  
-¿Cómo está ella?- pregunto Ash -Parece que tuvo un colapso nervioso, talvez algo que viola hizo recordar algoque fué muy duropara ella-  
-Per si solo estabamos a mitad de un duelo-  
-Fue el fuego..- dijo Brock como en un murmullo.  
-¿Qué-  
-No, nada Ash- en ese momento se percatan de que Kasumi estádepies junto a la puerta.  
-¡Kasumi! ¡cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ash.  
-Claro ya edstoymejo y por eso me voy a casa- Kasumi se dispuso a irse, cuando Brock le alcanzó en lapuerta.  
-Kasumi ¿qué fué lo que te sucedio en la cascada? Llamaste a Golduck Psiduck.Además el TR te llamó ladrona ¿por qué te están buscando-  
-No séa que te refieres, en cuanto a lo otro no tiene importancia, despues de todo Golduck es la evolución de Psiduck. Ahora tengo queirme. Adiós- y está se va acompañada de Ash, quien apenas había salido, dejando a un Brock pensativo.  
  
Brock y Joey se quedan solos en el Centro Pkmn (uyuyuy nn)  
  
-Joey ¿en qué piensas-  
-En esa chica, nunca he confiado en ella-  
-Yo tampoco, creo que esconde algo y no sé qué es. Además el TR la busca-  
-¿El TM,dices? Todo estoparecer muy extraño-  
-Por eso tendré queir a ver a Jeany-  
-¿A Jeany?- dijo mediomolestra Joey.  
-Sí ¿hay un incoveniente de tu parte-  
-No ¿por qué habría de serlo?- dijo al momento algo en los archivos de la computadora.  
-Jeany no significa nada para mí ¿lo sabes, verdad-  
-A mí nome interesa eso-  
-Joey, por favor- pero esta se hace la disimulada. -Joey sabes que tú.. bueno..a mí-  
-¿Que yo ati qué Brock?- Joey voltea y ambos se miran a los jos fijamente.  
-Joey, quiero decirte que tú..- en es momento la computadora termina de encontrar los datos que se pidieron ( r.r)  
-Justo lo que pensaba-dijo la chica revisando los archivos.  
-¿Sobre de qu7é-  
-Que la única Kasumi Terada que ha habido en este lugar, nació hace unos 40 años-  
-¿Estas segura-  
-Al menos eso es lo que dice la base de datos que tengo aquí-  
-Esto se pone cada vez más sospechoso, definitivamente iré con Jeany, para investigar más sobre este asunto...Joey, en una hora regresaré ¿ me esperaras-  
-Si en una hora no regresas, me iré a dormir-  
-No te preocupes, aquí estaré...  
  
-Ya veo, ese es el problema. Dejame revisar, aquí hay algo...Es cierto aquí no ha nacido nadie con ese nombre en los últimos 20años, pero si murió una hace 18 años.Según los datos que tengo, la mujer que nació e3ra la hija dellíder de Gimnacio de Cd. Verde- dijo Jeany.  
-¿Kasumi Terada era hija de Geovany-  
-No, parece ser que Kasumi se casó con el hijo del líder del Gimnacio de Cd. Celeste,pero murió en un accidente, y su esposo no quixó saber nada del gimnacio de Cd. Verde yGeovany se aprovechó para quedarselo-  
-¿Qué pasó con ellíder Cd. Celeste-  
-Mmm.. murió al poco tiempo-  
-¿Y los familiares de Kasumi-  
--Solamente tenía a su padre, pero no se supo nada de él despues de que se casó su hija, hasta hace poco, se le está buscando por cierta conexión con TR-  
-Entonses, la chica que conocemos, no es quien dice ser ¿qué creesque esconda-  
-No lo sé, Brock-  
-... - reflexionando -..Kasumi Terada era la madre de Misty-  
-¿Qué-  
-Sí y no sé por quépero presiento que esta chica tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Misty-  
-Brock, lo que dices es demasiado grave-  
-Sí lo sé, aunque también está en pie otra teoría. Pero juro por Ash,por Misty y por mí, que llegaré hasta al fondo de todo esto- Brock recuerda aquel día funesto en que tuvo que reconocer el cadáver de Misty, aquella traía la cadena que Ash le regaló una noche anterior, agarrada por la mano izquierda y pudo percatarse de que le hacian falta algunos eslavones..................  
  
Esto se complica cada vez más(que ni yo misma creo comprender)  
¿Quién será en verdad está chica?  
¿Tendrá algo que ver con Misty o con su muerte? .......................  
  
¡Saludos, terrícolas! r.r' debo dejar de ver tanta tv-  
Pues bien ya casí llegamos al final de este fic, espero y les este gustando.  
Ya tengo lista la siguiente historia de Pkmn les avisó que será una estilo yaoi entre AshxGary, y como sé que algunos de ustedes no les agrada, trataré de subir otra que tengo por ahí de MistyXAsh, osease que subiré las dos al mismo tiempop, para que se sigan acordando de mí y no crean que soy tan mala.  
  
También tengo por ahí un proyecto de Pkmn que espero subir para el mes de noviembre, es un fic que se unirá con un fic de Yugi-oh que estoy haciendo y que también subiré para ese mes, pero ya les avisaré como va a estar ese asunto.  
  
Saludos atodos y espero que dejen Reviews.  
  
Nota:¿Los hijos de un líder de Gimnacio heredan el lugar? No estoy segura de ello. 


	9. cap 9

Cap. 9  
  
Gary llegó a Cd.Verde..  
  
-Bien, ssegún medijo Tracy la casa de Ash debe quedar por ahí- se dijo así mismo al momento en que vió a Kasumi. -¡Ella ¿aquí?! ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-y justamente cuando va a alcanzarla se topacon Brock.  
  
-¡Gary! ¡Que bueno encontrarte! ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí-  
-Que tal Brock, pues nada quevengo a ver a mis amigos. ¿Y Ash, cómo está-  
-Pues pareceque un poco mejor, con decirte que hace algunos días tuvo un duelo Pkmn-  
-¡Un duelo Pkmn, que bueno-  
-Sí y fue gracias a una chica llamada Kasumi Terada-  
-¿¡Kasumi Terada-  
-¿Te sorprende? ¿La conoces acaso-  
-Sí y me pregunto qué interes pude tener en Ash- -Gary, creo que tendremos que hablar. Vayamos al Centro Pkmn y ahí me contaras-  
-Está bien-  
  
Al llegar y tras llamar a Joy (por cierto eso me hace recordar si Brock fregresó aquella noche ó qué nnU ) .  
  
-¿De dónde conoces a Kasumi?- preguntó Brock.  
-La conocí en las cerecamnías de Cd. Azulona. Yo estaba acampando observando a unos Pkmn cuando...  
  
Flash back  
  
Gary está sentado al lado de una fogata haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno, cuando Kasumi aparece detras de él.  
  
-¿¡Misty?!- dijo sorprendido Gary -No sé a qué te refieras,pero mi nombre es Kasumi Terada-  
-Es que te pareces a ella-  
-¿Me puedes contar a quién?- y Gary cuenta a lwa chica lo dela muerte de su amiga. -Ah, ya comprendo, así que Ash es uno delosmejores entrenadores ¿eh? Sí, ya había escuchado hablar de él. Pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-  
-Hablas como si lo estuvieras buscando-  
-Dicen que tiene losmejores Pkmn y no por rareza sino por la manera en como los ha entrenado-  
-¿Quién eres realmente tú-  
-¿Yo? Ja, alguien que quiere algomuy presiado para ti-  
-¿¡Qué?!- dijo Gary almomento en que se levantaba del asiento rápidamente.  
-Entregame a tu Umbrion (¡IKawaii!! ese pkmn como me encanta al igual que su dueño nn )  
-¿Estas loca ó qué-  
-Ese Umbrion será mío ¡Golduck yo te elijo-  
-Nidoqueen ¡yo te elijo-  
-Ah, ya veo, no piensas poner en riesgo a tu amado Umbrion. Bien, como quieras; ¡Golduck, ataque psiquíco-  
-¡Aahg!- se queja el chico, pues el es el afectado por el ataque.  
-Jí,ji, ahora solo tengo que llevarme tus pokebolas y tendré en mi poder a Umbrion-  
-No..no te lo peermitiré..Nidoqueen- y el pkmn entiende con la mirada, embistiendo a Golduck, con lo que su ataque psiquico desaparece. -¡Nidoqueen, doble patada!- el ataque va dirigido para la chica, provocando que caega desmayada,cosa que aproveca Gary para desaparecer del lugar...  
  
Final del flash back  
  
-Pero ¿por qué querría tu Umbrion?- pregunto Joy.  
-No lo sé, pero lo que más me preocupa es que haya hecho amistad con Ash ¿qué es lo que propone? ¿tendrdá alguna conexión con el TR?-pregunto preocupado Gary.  
-no lo creo, haaace poco Jamesylosotros la estaban buscando porque al parecer les robo algo. Se hace pasr por hija del Profesor Terada, siendo que solamente tuvo una hija quemurió hace ya algunos años y este es buscado por tener tratos con el TR ¿Sabias que Kasumi Terada era el nombre de la madre de Misty?- explicó Brock.  
-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Gary -Sí, creo que esta chica no soloroba pkmn, sino también que en ella esta la clave de la muerte de Misty- continuo Brock.  
-Pero ¿por qué dices eso-  
-Porque cuando Misty murió, en su mano estaba una cadena que Ash le había regalado y a esta le faltaban algunos eslavones y tanto Kasumi como Golduck, ytaen un dije en forma de Staryu y estoy seguro de que son de la misma cadena-  
-pero eso no explica el gran parecido con Misty- dijo Gary, cuando en eso llegó mein apresuradamente.  
-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe en dónde se encuentra Ash?-dijo con una voz entre chillona y canina -Mein ¿todavía sigues aquí. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que Ash no te quiere y jamás lo hará (nn)  
-Gary- dijo Joy. -no digas esas cosas-  
-No, dejalo Joy. Gary tiene razón, soy un ser despresiable y un gusano que lo único que hace es robarle oxígeno a los demás (O o) ¡Chido! Eso se oyó bastante bien (¿verdad que sí, Ondine? nn) -Vaya, ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor- dijo Gary -Por eso este fin de semana me iré. Pero antes quiero estar segura de que Ash este bien- en eso una pared falsa se cae y el TR queda descubieto.  
-Je,je creo que ya nos descubrieron- dicen los tres nnU -¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?-dijo Joy -Pues tratando derecuperar la Master..- pero James es callado por Jessie.  
-Je,je, nole hagan caso nnU- dice está.  
-¿La Masterbola?- dijo Gary -¿Qué es eso, guaf?- dice, eh.. ya no tiene caso que diga quién es TT -Dicen que solo hay una sola en todo el mundo y sin importar que pkmn quieras atrapar, esta pokebola especialñ te garantiza su captura- explica.. creo que esta de más quién dio esta valiosisima información,es decir elser más inteligente ..TTU -¿Y qué tiene que verla Masterbola connosotros?- dijo Joy -Ja, ¿acaso no son amigos de esa ladrona de Pkmn y cosas valiosas llamada Kasumi?- dijo Jessie -Sí,miren quien habla T.T U- dijo la zorra arrastrada, resbalosa y que en vez de ser de Pkmn debio ser de Digichafamon.  
-Así que la Masterbola estaba en elpocer delTR. Ahora comprendo como le hacían para tener bajo su dominio a Pkmn robados- dijo Joy -Bueno, hemos sido enviados por nuestro jefecito para llevar a Kasumi y la Masterbola. ¿En donde estan?- dijo Meowth -No lo sabemos- y en ese momento y sin que se de cuenta el TR, llega Ash por detrás.  
-¡Pikachu, atack trueno-  
-¡Aahhh!- -¿A qué han venido TR?- preguntó Ash -A buscar a tu amiga Kasumi, quien se ha robado la Masterbola- explica Meowth.  
-¿La Masterbola? Pensé que solamente era solo un mito. Pero sea como sea,Kasumi no es una ladrona-  
-¿Qué no es una ladrona? Bueno aquí les dejo este vídeo para que puedan verlo con sus propios ojos- dijo el TR se marcha.  
  
-¡Gary! ¡Que gusto verte, amigo!- dice Ash poniendo su mano en el hombro de este, ademán que corresponde Gary -A mí también me da gusto volver a verte y másen mejores condiciones. Supe que incluso tuviste hace un poco un duelo-  
-Sí y fue gracias a Kasumi-  
-Ash, hay cosas quetienes que saber de Kasumi- dijo Mein -¡No quiero saber absolutamente nada que provenga de ti!- dijo Ash -Bueno, entonses te lo diré yo- dijo Brock -Kasumi es en realidad una ladrona-  
-¿¡Qué?! ¿Lo dices porque lo dijo el TR-  
-No solo por eso.Trató de quitarle a su Umbreon a Garym ¿no es así?- dijo Joy y este solo asiente con la cabeza.  
-Ja, eso no es verdad, devio ser alguien más-  
-Es la verdad Ash, jamás podría confundirla,su parecido con Misty es asombroso tanto que jamás podrias olvidar su rostro-  
-No voy a permitir que sigan hablando así de ella-  
-Entonses veamos el vídeo que el TR dejó- dijo Joy y tras verlo.  
-El dije en forma de Staryu que Golduck trae es la prueba definitiva- dijo Brock.  
-Hay que descubrir la razón por la cual robo esa Masterbola- dijo Mein -Es obvio que para hacerle copetencia al TR- dijo Gary irónico -Digan lo que quieran, Kasumi devio tener sus razones-  
-As, nos hamentido. Su nombre verdadero no es Kasumi Terada, la verdadera Kasumi murió hace casí 20 años y era la madre de Misty- dijo Brock.  
-Ya les dije que hagan lo que quieran- dijo Ash y subiendo a Pikachu en sus hombros sale de ese lugar.  
-Jamás había visto a Ash tan testarudo- dijo Mein -Nadie te pidio tu opinión- dijeron Gary y Brock al mismo tiempo  
  
Mientras tanto, Kasumi estaba sentada en una banca en el parque de Cd. Verde con Golduck a su lado.  
  
-¿Golduck, quienes somos nosotros realmente?- el Pkmn hace cara de no comprender -Hace tiempo que perdimos la memoria y aveses me asltan los recuerdos de nuestro pasado- mientras que Kasumi habla con Golduck, una sombra ágil se mueve por entre los árboles.............  
  
¿quién vigilará a Kasumi? ¿Para que habrá robado la Masterbola? ¿Y las sospechas de Brock serán ciertas?  
  
Holassssssssss!!!!!! Soy yo aquí nuevamente,como siempre tratando de molestarles y amargarles la vida con este patético fic. Vaya si yo misma no me apoyo que dirán los demás T.T U  
  
Bueno, supongo que por los Reviews recibidos de parte de ustedes, les está gustando.  
Cómo ya les había dicho, este está a punto de valer ma....s no se vayan a asustar nn  
  
Comenzaré a dar mis gracias a la disque bellisima y magnánima de Ondine, por la información dada para este fic ( más bien se compadecio demí al leer lo de mi único y excelente Corpish de fuego, je,je,je nnU )  
A Julián por sus fics que me inspiraron, aunque en realidad por culpa de una apuesta fué que comenzé a hacer fics de Pkmn (apuesta en la que nada tenía que ver, pero que me metí por ser tan chismosa e entrometida T.T )  
Y a Sumi por aguantarme en los chateos sobre todo cuando comienzó a decir tanta tontería, sobre todo de lo que le desagrada sumamente. Gomen.  
  
En los próximos capítulos terminaré de mencionar a los demás que gentilmente me han honrado con sus Reviews.  
  
Así que no me queda otra más que decir Inclinense ante mí, que soy la gran princesa sajayin!!!! (je,je nn U olvidenlo, no me hagan caso,lo que pasa es que este cochino y maldito café tierne algo más que cocaína, digo cafeína) Chaito. 


	10. cap 10

cap 10  
  
Kasumi nota la inquiietud de Golduck.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- dijo al mirar hacia la misma dirección que el Pkmn y este se levanta en posición de defensa y en eso un Pkmn sale por detras de la chica, pero Golduck ladefiende.  
  
-Muy bien Raidon, regresa- dijo un hombre en medio de la oscuridad.  
-Giovanny ¿por qué te esvcondes-  
-Nos volvemos a ver las caras Kasumi, hacia tantotiempo-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres-  
-Que mede vuelvas la Masterbola-  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo quiero que liberes a mi padre-  
-Ja, tu padre, bien sabes queno lo es. Además si tuviste las agallas para entrar a mi base ¿por qué no rescataste al profesor Terada-  
-Porque no solo quiero que loliberes, sino también que le regreses el gimnacio al Profresor, además bien sabes que la Masaterbola tampoco es tuya-  
-Ja,ja ¿no tienes idea de con quién te metes, verdad-  
-Con alguien que tuvo que ver con lamuerte de la verdadera hija de Terada-  
-Ja, eso sucedio hace ya 20 años-  
-Pero las cosasa se tienen que pagar-  
-¿Por qué te interesa tanto la caqusa de Terada-  
-Porque es como un padre para mí, él no ha hecho otra cosa que cuidarme desde que... desde queperdí la memoria-  
-Ah, que tierno. Pero lo que no sabes es que fue el mismo Terada quien provoco eol incendio que te causó esa amnecia-  
-¡Mientes-  
-Es la verdad, pero ya no tengo más paciencia ¡Nodoking, Hiperrayo!!-  
  
-Pikachu ¡atacktrueno!!- y este ataque desvia el de Nidoking.  
-¡Ash!- dijo sorprendida Kasumi -¡Diablos! Pero no importa, no creo que te importe más la masterbola que la vida del profesor. Si para la media noche no la entregas, me temo que tu querido benefactor lopagara con su vida- y Gyovanny se marcha.  
  
-Kasumi ¿estas bien?- dijo Ash -No lo creo- dijo esta en tono triste.  
-Pude escuchar todo, ya sabíayo que no eras mala-  
-Ash, no.. no soy la persona que tú crees que soy-  
-Sí, ya que eso no explica por qué trato de robarmea Umbreon- dijo Gary quien venia acompañado de Brock y de Joy, ante esto Kasumi agacha la cabeza avergonzada.  
-Permitanme explicarles. Hace 5 años estuve a punto de morir, cuando Terada me salvó...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una chica de cabellos naranjas yace inconcientes al lado de un Psiduck.  
  
-Ah, aquí estas pequeña-un hombre de cabelolo castaño y canas en las sienes la recoje...  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
-El me cuidó y me adopto como su hija. Decía que le recordaba mucho a la única que tuvo y debido a que yo o recordaba nada de mi vida, decidió llamarme por el nombre de su hija-  
-¡Kasumi Terada! Entonces el profesor Terada es el abuelo de Misty- dijo Brock.  
-¿Pero por qué colaboraba con el TR? Si ellos tuvieron que ver con lamuerte de su hija-dijo Joy.  
-No lo sé, eso es algo que jamás me dijo Terada. Pero creo que lo tenían amenazado con algo. En cuanto a mí.. me gustaba el trabajo del TR, pero aql enterarme de la desgaracia de él me revele y huí, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte y lo tienen prisionero. Ayudenme a rescatarlo, por favor-  
-¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? Giovanny dijo que él había sido el causante de tu accidente- dijo Gary.  
-Eso es algo que ta,mbién quiero preguntarle-  
-Yo te ayudaré Kasumi- dijo Ash. -¿Qué me dicen ustedes amigos?- lostres se miran entre sí y Joy asiente.  
  
-Está bien, te ayudaremos- dijo Brock

-¿Y Mein?- preguntó Kasumi

-¿Importa?- dijo Ash

-No relmente no-  
-Entonces, vayamos-  
-En un momento los alcanzo- dijo Joy y los demás se adelantan. Gary y Brock van detrás.  
  
-¿En qué piensas Brock-  
-En loque nos contó Kasumi-  
-¿Crees que ella sea....  
-No lo sé-  
-Pues si de algo te sirve, yo piensoigual que tú-  
-Gracias Gary, eso me hace sentir que no estoy loco-  
  
Finalmente han llegado al Gimnacio de Cd. Verde.  
  
-¿Estan listos?- dijo una voz femenina.  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- dijo Ash -Para los problemas- dijo Jessi saliendo de la oscuridad -¡el TR! No tenemos tiempo para esto ¿dónde estáGiovanny?- dijo Kasumi -Bueno, es que no queriamos perder la costumbre- dijo James -Si, despues de todo mañana ya no existirá el TR- dijo el gatito -¿A qué se refieren?- dijo Ash -Tienen que prometernos que venceraqn a Giovanny, por subien y el de nosotros- dijo la pelirroja -Sí, nosotros ya estamos cansados e vivir así. Desde hace mucho que queremos librarnos del Tr, pero no podemos- dijo James -Sí, y quién mejor que tú Ash. Después de todo Terada, bajo las órdenes de Giovanny fué quien tuvo que ver con la muerte de Misty- dijo Jessi -¿¡Qué?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos -¡¡Eso es verdad?!!- dijoi Ash arrinconando a Kasumi -No lo sé, yo jamásví que matara a alguien-  
-Ya tendrán tiempo de ajustar cuentas, siganos- dijo James- les mostraremos el camino-  
  
-¿Olvidas que yotambién conosco este lugar?- dijo Kasumi -Ya lo sé,pero este passadixo erea el que nos tocaba cuoidar as nosotros- y despues de pensarlopor un mopmento. deciden seguirlod.  
  
-Bien, sigan por el camino y llegaran hastae l lugar donde tienen a Terada y creo que con seguridad encontraran a Giovanny- dijo James y estos se van.  
-¿Cress qué hayamos hecho bien?- dijo Jessi -Nadie sospechará nada, despues de todo diempre hemos sido vencidos porese chiquillo- dejo el gato -Sí, tienes trazón, es hora de que nos vayamos- y el ex-TR se marcha...........  
  
ash va siguiendo, al igual que los otros, a Kasumi, pero hay algo en su pecho que va creciendo ¿será el deseo e vengarsze del TR por haber matado a Misty?  
  
¿Y qué será lo que sospechan Brock y Gary?  
  
¡Hai! ¡qué onda! ¿cómo estan? Espéro que bien.  
Ya llegamos a la recta final de esta historia, solo falta un solo capítulo ¿en qué creen que va acabar esto?  
  
Bueno solo quiero dar las gracia a Maisa Makou, A Serenity Kou, que por cierto gracias por resolver mi duda en cuanto a Bayleef; a PkmnMaster, que ya sé que suena raro escribir Mein, pero...¿realmente importa? Nah, no lo creo.  
  
Arigato a todos los que me leen y por favor dejenme Reviews, porque hay gentes que me leen pero no dejan comentarios, conosco por lo menos a dos de ellos.


	11. cap 11

Cap. 11 (y creo que el final)  
  
El profesor Terada está sentado en una celda.  
  
-¡Kasumi, hija!. dijo este -He venido a salvarte- dijo Kasumi, pero al dar un paso, unos rayos salen del suelo y de las paredes, atacandola -Vaya, caíste en la trampa y veo que no has venido sola- dijo Giovanni -¡Sueltalo!- dijo la chica ya repuesta.  
--No, hasta que me devuelvas lo que quiero-  
-¿Y después qué? ¿Nos matarás al igual que a Misty?- dijo enojado Ash -Que yo maté a.. ja,ja. Esa fue Milerna bajo las ódenes de Terada ¿no es cierto-  
-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo este -¡Entonces ¿cuál es la verdad?!- dijo Brock -La verdad es que yoódene a Milerna traer a Misty con elpretexto de estudiar a Pkmn acuáticos, pero Giovanni, sin que yo lo supiera, dió órdenes distintas a Milerna y terminó por hacer otra cosa. Yo solo quería proteger a mi nieta.  
-¿De su nieta? ¿Y qué hay de las otras hermanas de Misty?- dijo Gary -Ellas solo son sus medias hermanas, Misty era la única hija de mi Kasumi y por eso Giovanni trató de matarla porque temía que Misty descubriera la verdad sobre su origen y que este Gimnacio le pertenecia-  
-¿Y por qué no lemató a usted?- pregunto Ash -Porque me hacía falta un gran científico- dijo Giovanni -¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad? ¿por qué no le dices que..? ¡aah!- el profesor cae al suelo de rodillas.  
-Profesor ¿qué tiene-  
-Estoy muy débil-  
-¡Basta ye de charla! ¡Nidoking, ve-  
-¡Golduck, ve-  
-¡Onix yo te elijo¡ -¡Umbreon, ve!  
-¡Charizard, ve-  
-Nidoking, hiper-rayo -Golduck, abre esa celda con tu poder psíquico- y este y Kasumi se entretienen en eso.Mientras Ash y los otros pelean, en eso Nidoking esquiva el el poder de fuego de parte de Charizar.  
-¡Kasumi!- adviete Ash, pero Golduck la defiende del ataque con su cuerpo, saliendo herido.  
-¡Golduck no! Golduck.. levantate,por favor- este lo hace dificultosamente  
  
-¡Charizard, no te detengas, vuelve a intentarlo!- dijo Ash, pero nuevamente Nidoking lo esquiva provocando un incendio.  
-Golduck,¡hidro bomba!! confió en ti- elpato reune todas sus fuerzas y lanza su ataque -Nidoking, agilidad y teremoto- el poder hace que un pedazo del techo caiga haciendo una división entre la celda de Terada y los demás dejando a Kasumi aislada de los demás  
  
-¡Kasumi!- grita Ash desesperado y está mira alrededor con gran terror.  
-No..no, otra vez- en su mente aparecen imágenes fugazes donde se ve así misma en un incendio con Psiduck y Blaziken en escena . -¡No, Ash, ayudame-  
-¡Toge, toge priii!- y elPkmn comienza a brillar y para asombro de todos Togeppy evoluciona a Togetic.  
  
-Kasumi utiliza a tus Pkmn de agua-  
-¡Corsola,Staryu yo los elijo!- y con ayuda de estos el fuego es controlado -OK Togetic haz tu ataque psiquico, Pikachu ¡Cola de hierro!- y el poder combinado de ambos logran necer a Nidoking.  
  
-Estas derrtotado Giovanni, date por vencido- dijo Gary -Sí datepor vencido, estas rodeado y todos tus hombres estan ya bajo arresto- dijo la oficial Jenny quien viene acompañada de Joy -Es mejor que te entregues a la justicia Giovanni, hijo- dijo Terada -¿¡Qué?!- dijeron todos --Sí, Giovanni es hijo de Terada, eso lo descvubrí hace poco, era hermano de Kasumi Terdada- explica Jenny -Entonces es tío de Misty- dijo Brock -¿¡Y qué hay delamuerte de Misty?!-dijo Ash casí al puntro de llorar -Ash..- dijo Kasumi al momento de caer desmayada -¡Misty!-dijo Terada -¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué ha dicho?- dijo ash -Ella en realidad es Misty, yo.. había estado protegiendola- dice Terada, en ese momento Kasumi ( ó Misty) despierta mientras Ash la sostiene en sus brazos -¿Misty-  
-Creo,,creo que sí-  
-Pero..pero..- Ash no sabe que decir -Seguramente Milerna trató de impedirlew que te salvaras por lo que Milerna fué la que murió en el incendio ¿noes verdad?- dice Brock -Y tú lograste escapar pero,por el acvcidente perdiste lamemoria- complementa Gary.  
-Creo que así fué- dijo incorporandose Misty  
  
Flash Back  
  
Misty apremia a Psiduck para que se salve.  
  
-¡Psai, psai!- dice el pato tratando de ayudar a Misty a levantarse -Psiduck ¿qué haces-  
-¡no escaparan!- dice Milerna pasando por en medio del fuego y tromando a Misty por la muñeca-  
-¡Sueltame!- Psiduck se avalanza sobre Milerna y en ese momento otro pedazo del techo cae sobre de ella.  
  
Misty lográ salir gracias a la ayuda del Pkmn y traz dar unos pasos más fuera del gimnacio  
  
-Psiduck ya no puedo más.  
-¡Psai.  
-Fuuiste muy valiente, no solo salvaste a los demás, si no también a mí. Después dre todo no eres un pato tonto.  
-¡Psai!..- misty y el Pkmn caen inconcientes..  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
-y después mi abuelo me recogió-  
-Sí y te oculté tu verdera identidad para protegerte de Giovanni -Ja, ¿creiste que no me dí cuenta de quién era realmente Kasumi?- dijo Giovanni -¿Y por qué entonces nunca le huiciste nada? Giovanni despuésde todo no ers tan malo- dijo terada -¿Qué no es tan malo?¡mato a mi madre, su propia hermana-  
-Sí, y por eeso y mucho más tiene que pagar. Vamos- dijo Jenny, haciendo que losoficilaes se lo lleven. -Profesor Terada también tendrá que vernir con nosotros-  
-¿Qué sucederá con él?- preguntó Misty -No te preocupes, veré que tenga un juicio justo -¿Y en cuanto Misty?- preguntó su abuelo -a ella nunca se le buscó, así queno tengo porque llevarmela- la polícia se marcha -¡Misty!- dicen sus tres amigos con lagrimas en losojos, uniendose a ellos Togetic y Pikachu. -¡Amigos!- dijo sollazando la chica y luego dirigiendose a Ash. -Pobre Ash, sufriste mucho estos 5 años.  
-Misty,por favor perdoname yo.. fuí un cobarde que nunca pudo decirte cuánto te amaba-  
-Lo único que no puedo perdonarte es el abandono en el que te dejaste Ash, pero loimportante es que pudiste salir de ese estado-  
-Eso fué gracias a Kasumi o mejor dicho a ti. Misty.. te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Eres mi amor eterno-  
-El mío también Ash- ambos se abrazan para después fundirse en un beso.  
  
-Bueno, creo que nosotros somos los únicos solteros ¿verdad Brock?.. ¿Brock?..¡Aah!- dijo Gary al mirar que Brock y Joy tambipén se besan.  
  
Unos cuantos meses después..  
  
-Joy, estoy nerviosa- dijo Misty -¿y cómo crees que yo me siento?- dijo Joy, ambas estan vestidas de novia.  
-¿Sabes? Por la única que me siento un poco mal es por Mein. Nos volvimos a saber naada de ella desde..- dijo Misty -¿Y te preocupa mucho? No dejes que una tontería como esa te afecte- dijo Gary.  
-Tienes razón nn- en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta, es el abuelo de Misty  
  
-Ya es hora- dijo Terada -¡Abuelo, gracias por entregarme!  
-Sí, yo también debo darte las gracias, gary, por entregarme- dijo Joy -Oh, no es nada, cuando yo me case tú setras la que me entregue- la broma hace que se rían.  
  
Misty entra a la iglesia del brazo de Ash, seguidos de Brock y Joy. A la entrada una mujer mugrienta y fachosa con una pañoleta roída que en sus buenas épocas fue roja, pedía limosna.  
  
-¿Por qué siento que he visto a esa mujer enotra parte?- dice Ash -Por favor Ash apresurate- dice Gary. -y deja de perder el tiempo.- LAsa parejas entran a la iglesia y sin saberlo son vistos por Jesse, James y Meowth.  
  
-Que lindos se ven todos- dijo Jesse -Sí, estos momentos me dan mucho sentimiento- dice James limpiandose con unpañuelo.  
-¿Y ustedes 2 cuándo piensan casarse?- dice el pequeño gatito y estos se sonrojan.  
-Ja, nosotros no necesitamos hacer eso ¿verdad James-  
-Tienes razón linda Jesse-  
-Porque nosotros siempre estaremos juntos...¡nah! vamonos- dice dandole la mano a James y los tres se van con el ocaso a sus espaldas.  
  
FIN  
  
¡Hi! Soy yo nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el fin, aunque por los Reviews me dí cuenta de que esperaban que esto fuera más largo,pensé en hacerlo así, pero este es el final original y decidí ya no cambiarlo para no tener que complicarme más la vida ya que estoy escribiendo un montón de fics, que espero poder subirlos más adelante.  
  
Por el momento espero subir nuevo fic la próxima semana, solo que en esta ocación trataré de subir 2 al mismo tiempo,pero el segundo lo subiré hasta a mediados del mes de noviembre.  
  
Solo una cosa más,pero por eso no menos importante para mí ¡GRACIAS JULIAN POR DEDICARME DOS DE TUS FICS! Me siento alagada y contenta gracias por ello y por tus ánimos, y esperame un tantito que tengo algo lindo y preparado para ti nn 


End file.
